tamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arvinian Laws
In this topic each nation's Legal System will be covered and common topics of law will be listed under each nation. Xexas Xexas is a surprisingly revolutionary nation in regards to its system of law and order. The nobility and royalty of the nation are held accountable to their actions and thus are not the law in the nation. While there are laws that both are exempt from, they are still held accountable for many things. Xexas has a system of courts throughout it where matters of law are handled. From the top is the High Court which is held in the capitol of Xexas and is a different building positioned at the opposite end of a road that leads directly to the front gates of the Royal Castle. Below the high court are various smaller courthouses with one or more in each region of Xexas dependent on population. These smaller courthouses appoint ministers of justice to send to the various towns and cities about their region where there are no courthouses to handle day to day affairs as needed. Court officials require a majority approval from the lower council of nobles to be placed into any position in the courts but are nominated by either the high council or the royal family. These ministers of justice handle all cases in some way or another, and should it be a more important cases or a more serious crime it will be sent to one of the courthouses or even the High Court. The Laws themselves are written by the Lower Noble Council, and are then approved of or vetoed by the Ruler of Xexas. Burden of Proof: In Xexas, the burden of proof lies with the prosecution to prove criminal activity Search and Seizure: Within Xexas official documentation must be filled out and approved through the courts from the military in charge of law enforcement to search and seize property Inheritance: In Xexas inheritance only considers blood relations and not the legal status of one's parent's relationship. Thus the concept of "Bastardry" does not exist within Xexas beyond the knowledge that other nations have it. For the issue of inheritance of title the oldest child will inherit the title. Contract: In Xexas contracts are considered highly important and breach of contract is considered a serious offense with extended imprisonment as punishment. Marriage: Xexas recognizes only a singular marriage for any one person. However the concept of infidelity does not exist legally within the nation and polyamory is all but expected. Divorce is very much a legal concept within Xexas. Public Decency: Xexas has rather lax laws concerning public decency and so long as one's reproductive organs and nipples are covered in public. This applies to both men and women. Public Disturbances: Xexas allows for public displays to be put on as well as public protests, so long as they are nonviolent and break no laws. However unnecessarily loud of magical displays that interrupt business or interfere with sleep or relaxation of the average citizen are illegal. Bribery: Bribery of court officials is an illegal practice, however no other laws concerning bribery have been made. Blackmail: Blackmail of any individual is an illegal practice within Xexas. Forgery: Forgery of evidence or of identity is a very serious Crime within Xexas. Vandalism: Constitutes any act of defacing property that does not belong to you. Considered a serious crime within Xexas. Theft: Considered a minor offense or a major offense based on value of stolen goods. Gambling: Perfectly legal within Xexan borders and no real limits on what can be gambled so long as it does not breach any other laws. Prostitution: An illegal activity within Xexan borders and carries a variable penalty based on various factors. Assault: A minor offense that is usually handled via fines. Kidnapping: A minor offense that is usually handled via fines. Slavery: An illegal activity within Xexan Borders, no Xexan is allowed to own slaves in or outside of Xexan borders. Xexas will recognize the slaves of foreign dignitaries while within Xexan borders but not in any other circumstances. Brainwashing: A major offense within Xexas carrying many years of imprisonment. Murder: A major offense within Xexas carrying many years of imprisonment, and depending on circumcstances execution. Rape: A major offense within Xexas carrying many years of imprisonment, and depending on circumcstances execution. Terrorism: A major offense within Xexas carrying many years of imprisonment, and depending on circumcstances execution. Treason: A major offense within Xexas carrying many years of imprisonment, and depending on circumcstances execution or exile. Yggres Ketra Patranix Like many things in Patranix, the courts are based on merit. To ascend to being a judge int he courts one must first have a nobility title within Patranix. And then be appointed as a judge by the royal family of Patranix. The court judges then appoint ministers of justice to handle day to day affairs of the nation and send them out to the various towns and cities, with regular reports being sent back to the Judges on activities. Usually only cases involving the powerful are ever heard in the courts, and more often than not all other issues are handled by the ministers. Burden of Proof: Patranix technically requires that one be proven guilty rather than one prove their innocence. Search and Seizure: Technically requires a court mandate to perform. Inheritance: Is done via Wills, or in the case of no will existing at the time of death the estate is divided amongst the inheritors. Contract: Are considered highly important and breach of contract can lead to many years of imprisonment. Marriage: Patranix is a Polygamist nation and as such has no real restrictions on marriage other than minimum age of eighteen. Public Decency: Patranix has few laws concerning public decency, and in fact so long as one does not participate in personal affairs while in public nor does one disturb public order, anything goes so to speak. Public Disturbances: are minor offenses normally handled via fines. Bribery: "What's a bribe?" as a judge would go. Blackmail: "Blackmail? Stop coloring your mail" as a judge would go. Forgery: is considered a major offense within the nation and is punishable by hefty fines or imprisonment. Vandalism: is considered a major offense within the nation and is punishable by hefty fines or imprisonment. Theft: is considered a major offense within the nation and is punishable by hefty fines or imprisonment. Gambling: is perfectly legal within Patranix Prostitution: is perfectly legal within Patranix Assault: considered a minor offense and is only ever really penalized in the event it causes acts of Vandalism. More often than not it is waved off with a warning. Kidnapping: Kidnapping of Patranix Citizens is considered a heavy crime. In the event that citizenship of the Patranix Citizen can be proven of course. Slavery: Is a perfectly legal practice within Patranix, slaves are not Patranix Citizens. Brainwashing: Is not a recognized crime or action within Patranix. Murder: is considered a major offense within the nation and is punishable by hefty fines or imprisonment. Rape: is considered a major offense within the nation and is punishable by hefty fines or imprisonment. Terrorism: is considered a major offense within the nation and is punishable by hefty fines or imprisonment, and in certain cases execution. Treason: is considered a major offense within the nation and is punishable by hefty fines or imprisonment, and in certain cases execution. Vorsha Fasialia Renlovi Ketanix Bria Zentreza